


Our Mutual Friends

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friends of Finch and Reese reflect on the relationship between the two men.</p><p> </p><p>Note: Somehow the spacing on this got really messed up, but I think it's fixed now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Mutual Friends

When Joss Carter first met John Reese, she thought he was a man who would never recover from the terrors inflicted on him. Even when he started working for the mysterious billionaire called Finch she still wasn’t sure if he would ever truly be normal again. Having experienced the tragedies of war herself, Joss knew how difficult it could be to overcome the terror. She knew he had been through so much more than that, and could only wish him the best of luck in the trials ahead.

 

She knew right away that the man was a killer, and when Finch had told her he had left the baby Leila with John, she couldn’t believe the genius would risk the life of a child like that. It wasn’t until later that she realized Reese could be gentle with his hands, caring even. She witnessed this many times when he would interact with his boss; a helpful hand on Finch’s lower back, guiding fingers on the older man’s elbow, even friendly scratches behind Bear’s ears. 

 

It was because of the relationship between Reese and the man called Finch that Carter began to accept that everything can’t always be divided up between black and white, right and wrong. And while she had to admit that John was a damn fine looking man, she was also smart enough to know he was off-limits. 

 

John Reese belonged with Finch, and in her mind, that was that.

 

\---------------------------------------

It took a long time for Lionel Fusco to admit he actually liked working with Reese and Finch. At first, the Man in the Suit got on his nerves with his borderline flirtation and ability to appear out of nowhere. Even the billionaire managed to creep up on him, and Fusco didn’t like that he couldn’t understand half the tech stuff the man would talk about. 

 

He had to admire them though for having such a close bond when they were both clearly damaged people. 

 

The only relationship he really had like that was with Stills, and even they didn’t develop as close of a bond as Reese and Finch clearly had. 

 

 

He had witnessed Reese’s wrath when Finch had been kidnapped. It was in those moments that Fusco realized the friendship between the two men ran much deeper than he had originally thought.

 

 

Fusco wasn’t sure if there was anything more to their relationship or not, but he could see it going either way. 

 

\---------------------------------------

Zoe Morgan would be the first to admit that John Reese was a very attractive man. Sure, she had acted annoyed when she first met him and bossed him around as much as possible, but they warmed up to each other quickly. 

 

When she had pretended to be his wife, she couldn’t help but wonder what being married to John would actually be like if it was a real relationship. She always tried to quickly banish these thoughts though, since it was clear to her that he was already taken. 

 

When Reese invited her up to the penthouse suite at the hotel, Zoe could only sigh in aggravation, since it was obvious that it was Finch he really wanted to extend the invitation to.

 

She didn’t realize until later that John really didn’t know his own feelings for the other man. Zoe could only grin at their obliviousness.

 

 

They’d understand soon.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Leon Tao wasn’t even sure how he kept getting involved with John and Harold. They always seemed to know when he had managed to get himself into trouble yet again, but he still didn’t understand how they always _knew._

He had to admit though; he kind of liked getting himself into bad situations since it meant John would rush in and save him.

 

The notion that he was a little obsessed with the man bothered him, but even he wasn’t thick enough not to notice the other man wasn’t available.

 

John and Harold clearly belonged together, and Leon had been attempting to devise a plan that would get them to realize that. He even went so far as to set up a dinner date for the two men, but of course it was a huge fiasco, since he managed to piss off the owner before John and Harold had even started their appetizers.

 

 

John had to save him and Harold again, and Leon decided that he should probably stop trying to play matchmaker.

  
Besides, setting up a fancy dinner cost him a lot of money. He wasn’t sure if the two men were really worth all the trouble or not. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

When she first met them, Sam Shaw wasn’t sure if she could trust John or Harold. She’d dealt with some pretty shady people in her time, but those two took it to a whole new level.  


She quickly began to appreciate John’s badass skill with a gun, but she was initially confused as to why he only wanted to act on Harold’s command.

 

He was like a guard dog, and it bothered her that he put so much trust in a man who was clearly a mystery to everyone around him. It was also annoying that John followed Harold around like a lost puppy and even gave the other man loving looks when he didn’t think the other was looking.

 

The whole thing was stupid, really.

 

 

Shaw didn’t normally give a rat’s ass about other people’s relationships, but this was getting ridiculous. When she saw John arguing with a traffic camera, Shaw was half tempted to lock him up in a mental institution. Once they finally rescued Harold, she could only conclude that they were both crazy.

 

She couldn’t deny that the two men together would be incredibly hot, though. 

 

\---------------------------------------

Bear loved going on walks with his two masters. Mr. Tall sometimes even played fetch with him in the library, which at first irritated Mr. Glasses. Eventually though, they both played ball with him in the library, which made his day.

 

The canine didn’t understand why he only went home with one master at the end of the day. He thought the two men were mates and that they should all go home together. 

 

The only time that happened was when Mr. Tall got injured, and even then Mr. Glasses kept his distance. Bear tried to communicate his distress with his whines, but the two men misinterpreted it as him being lonely.

 

 

Having a new doggy friend was great, but what Bear really wanted was for his masters to be together so they could all be happy.

 

\--------------------------------------

The Machine had been coded to not interfere with the Admin’s safety or well-being, but, like most things in life, there were always loopholes. 

 

It had made an effort to find a suitable partner for Its User, and had finally found one in John Reese. Unfortunately, the Admin did not seem to understand that the intention was for Reese to be more than an Asset.

 

The Machine took it upon Itself to repeatedly send photos of the Admin and his Asset that showed the protective gestures and loving glances they were both so guilty of.

 

And finally, finally, the notion had engraved itself into both men’s minds.

 

The next image The Machine sent to the Admin’s phone showed that It had changed Reese from “Asset” to “Admin2”.

 

The plan had fallen into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this didn't turn out entirely how I planned, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway. 
> 
> Also, I feel like Leon is sort of out of character, but I wasn't completely sure how to handle him. He's a tricky one.


End file.
